Ha tu regreso
by conorkurasay
Summary: Una nueva y peligrosa misión reúne a los titanes después de dos años de proteger al mundo por caminos separados. El regreso traerá consigo viejas discordias, nuevos sentimientos y amores olvidados. BBxRae
1. CAPITULO 1

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC Comics._

**CAPITULO 1 **

Apenas mis pies tocan tierra firme arreglo mi cabello.

-¿nerviosa?-me pregunta una vos gruesa a mis espaldas.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo -respondo y mi voz se mezcla con el sonido las agitadas olas que rodean la isla.

-vamos Raven -me anima mientras de a poco comienza a alejarse – todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

-Gracias Herald, mi tiempo contigo fue enriquecedor- digo aun sin voltearme a verlo.

-lo fue para ambos, y ya sabes si necesitas un favor solo llámame -

Lo oigo abrir uno de sus portales y desaparecer, de esta manera me despido de quien ha sido mi compañero por casi dos años, el tiempo que estuve separada de los titanes. Palabras breves, frases cortas ya que no hay nada que llevase a pensar que no nos volveremos a ver, nada lo impide tampoco. Ha sido un gran compañero, pero dudo extrañarlo mucho.

De pie, frente a la gran estructura de hierro los recuerdos se hacen presentes. Pareciera tan solo ayer cuando nos informaron que separar al equipo era la mejor opción para frenar la ola de delitos en todo el mundo, aun puedo escuchar a Robin asegurar que solo serían un par de meses, tratando inútilmente de aminorar la tristeza que la noticia.

Sin embargo el tiempo pasó, el caos no disminuyó y los meses se convirtieron en años. No volví a ver a mis amigos en todo ese tiempo, y pensé que no los volvería a ver más cuando hace un par de días atrás me llegó una carta convocando a los titanes de nuevo.

Rachel Roth ha regresado.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta de acceso de la ahora sede central de los titanes, desde aquí se comanda y asigna gran parte de las misiones. Pienso en mis camaradas y me pregunto si alguno habrá cambiado, envejecido o crecido, muchas cosas podrían haber cambiado en ese corto tiempo.

Una sonrisa con colmillos atraviesa mis pensamientos de manera fugaz, apresuro el paso. Mejor evitar recordar ciertas cosas.

-¿Quién osa perturbar mi santuario?–se escucha a través del intercomunicador una vez que toco el timbre.

-Cyborg, soy Raven abre la puerta.

-Raven tanto tiempo,no has olvidado la contraseña ¿verdad?

-la he olvidado –miento- abre la puerta.

-lo siento pero sin la contraseña no hay acceso, vamos, solo tienes que decir ¨Los titanes son la ley¨ y estas dentro.

-es vergonzoso-

-entonces olvídalo, no entraras a mi torre y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto para... ¡Ha! ¿¡Raven que haces aquí!?

-puedo tele traspórtame - las cosas pueden cambiar…como olvidar las habilidades de tus ex compañeros por ejemplo. Creo que Cyborg era el que podía convertirse en cualquier animal ja, ja…vaya… ya me deprimí.

-¿porque no hacías eso desde un principio?- contrataca el moreno poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia a mí.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo querer entrar como corresponde?- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Se detiene y nos miramos detalladamente tratando de unir las imágenes de nuestros recuerdos con las que tenemos en frente. Ha cambiado, viste pantalones oscuros y una nueva armadura que lo hace lucir más...Humano. Sin poder evitarlo retrocedo unos pasos, su nueva imagen logra intimidarme.

-tranquila…es solo un cambio físico -susurra con algo de decepción en su voz- sigo siendo el mismo.

-lo siento -en verdad lo siento, no quería hacerle sentir mal.

-tú también cambiaste –sonríe melancólico –pero sé muy bien que sigues siendo la misma amargada de siempre.

-y tu un escandaloso -le respondo molesta cruzándome de brazos.

-¿ves que tengo toda la razón?-carcajea.

La tensión se ha disipado me siento cómoda, pero no pienso hacérselo saber.

– Tus emociones están a flor de piel -continua- me parece estar viendo a _ira_ desde que llegaste.

Muy bien, fue suficiente. Me voy a mi cuarto, el nuevo Cyborg es igual al anterior y yo carezco de paciencia.

-Raven-insiste y volteo a verle- me da gusto verte de nuevo.

_Alegría_ se hace presente y le dedico una leve sonrisa. Es bueno estar en casa.

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Luego de una ducha, ya en ropa interior me dedico buscar entre mis maletas aún sin desempacar. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedare aquí pero traje suficiente ropa como para no tener que ir al shopping con Starfire por meses.

Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta, no es nada, talvez debería poner seguro o algo por el estilo porque si alguien entrara en este momento…

Me descubro pensando en él de nuevo, pero con una extraña sensación en mí. ¿A qué le temo?

Observo mi reflejo en el gran espejo de pie en frente de mí, creo que Cybord se equivoca en cuanto mis cambios, porque tengo la misma altura, el mismo grosor de cuerpo, y a excepción de mi cabello que ahora luce más largo creo que sigo siendo la misma joven a la que salvaron de su oscuro destino tiempo atrás.

Mis cambios no son visibles, eso está claro, es mi interior el que me preocupa. Desde que Trigón fue vencido se me ha otorgado la libertad de sentir, pero mis emociones aún son peligrosas y desde el día en que separaron a los titanes he aprovechado al máximo cada minuto en las dimensiones de Herald para ponerlas a prueba sin lastimar a alguien. He progresado, pero no es suficiente, debo ser cuidadosa.

El ruido del timbre me saca de mis pensamientos, con el reloj marcando las ocho no puede ser más que Robin, tan puntual como siempre.

Me visto con ropa cómoda evitando mi habitual leotardo y salgo a saludar, seria descortés no hacerlo, él aún sigue siendo el líder después de todo.

Cybord queda con la boca abierta al verme vestida con un Jeans azul suelto que llega hasta mis tobillos y una blusa blanca.

-¿algún problema?-amenazo ante su constante mirada.

-¡ninguno! –Se defiende agitando sus manos delante de sí, pero luego pone cara picarona y susurra- impresionaras a bestita.

Mi rostro está ardiendo y me arrepiento de no llevar puesta mi capa para poder ocultarlo.

A esto me refería con lo de ¨ser cuidadosa¨. Mis emociones me asaltan a cada momento si nos las logro reprimir a tiempo, y por alguna razón son especialmente sensibles a la mención del chico verde. Respiro un par de veces intentando calmarme pero es imposible con Cyborg estallando en risas a mi lado.

Para mi fortuna el ascensor llega trayendo consigo a Robin, bueno creo que el individuo es Robin porque aunque lleva antifaz y usa el cabello como quien se lo peina con el viento, lo dudo.

-bienvenido. Emm… ¿Robin? –pregunta Cyborg tan confundido como yo.

-chicos que alegría verlos de nuevo – responde nuestro líder saludando. Ahora es más alto que yo, su traje que ha sufrido pequeñas modificaciones lo muestra algo siniestro- estoy ansioso por saber la razón de nuestro encuentro ¿una misión dificultosa?

-ya deberías saberlo -interrumpo- se supone que tú nos convocaste.

-te equivocas, yo pensé que fue Cyborg -responde algo tenso sacando un arma de su cinturón y mirando a su alrededor- ¿qué sucede aquí?

-chicos calma -pide el moreno con risa nerviosa- todavía faltan dos integrantes, es muy temprano para este tipo de preguntas.

Pero nuestras miradas llenas de curiosidad les exigen una explicación.

-Robin porque no te calmas, bajas el arma lentamente y te das una ducha -pide de nuevo- Starfire ya se encuentra en la puerta de acceso y tu aspecto es terrible.

Por favor ni siquiera he oído el timbre sonar, es obvio que es un truco.

Pero Robin obedece sonriente y con prisa se encamina a su habitación.

En serio, chico maravilla muestra algo de sentido común, eres nuestro líder. ¿Cómo pueden engañarte de esa forma y tú caer tan fácilmente?

Cyborg aprovechando mi distracción se aleja silbando una canción.

-aún sigo aquí –le advierto y se detiene en seco.

-Raven...-se ríe algo perturbado y sin escapatoria- ¡mira detrás de ti!

-podrás engañar a Robin con esas babosadas, pero no a mí-

-¿engañar a quién?- pregunta una dulce voz a mis espaldas. Es Starfire.

-bienvenida Star – saludo rápidamente no sin antes preguntarme cómo le hiso para entrar sin contraseña ni timbre.

- Ho amiga luces maravillosa, me da gusto verte sana y salva- exclama soltando un par de maletas.

-igualmente – respondo con algo de culpa, creo que fui muy cruel con el hombre máquina. Pero la culpa desaparece cuando el mismo casi me derriba para poder abalanzarse sobre la recién llegada.

-¡mi niña, como ha crecido!-se entusiasma tomándola de la cintura y elevándola- ¿dónde está mi diplomática preferida?

-a mi también me da gusto verte- dice Star entre risas suspendida el aire. Por un instante me pregunto cómo será estar en su lugar.

La escena no me sorprende en absoluto, Cyborg ha cuidado de nosotras durante todo este tiempo aun sin poder vernos en persona, nos considera a ambas sus hermanas pequeñas. En realidad creo que lo hace con cada titán bajo su mando, no es sorpresa que algunos lo consideren un hermano mayor, o un padre.

-Felicitaciones por tu desempeño como mediadora intergaláctica -Robin acaba de ingresar a la sala y trae en su cabeza peligrosas cantidades de gel para el cabello.

La sonrisa de la peli rosada desaparece.

-Robin, ruego que nuestra convivencia sea provechosa – lo saluda de manera fría una vez que toca en suelo, estrecha su mano y retrocede nuevamente.

Quedo atónita, creí que eran pareja desde el viaje a Tokio. ¿La distancia y el tiempo pusieron fin a su relación?

La mirada de Cyborg confirma mi sospecha y me advierte no hacer preguntas al respecto.

-Raven –llama Star – ¿me ayudas con mi equipaje por favor?

Asiento y antes de desaparecer por los pasillos junto a ella, miro por el rabillo a Robin . Ha quedado congelado en su lugar en completo silencio

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He estado en mi cama desde hace horas, ni siquiera he salido a almorzar.

Chico bestia ha tardado demasiado.

Mis emociones no han parado de hacer preguntas o de chillar en su descontento.

_¿Dónde está?_

_¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

_¿Se olvidó de nosotras?_

_¡Es un idiota por hacernos esperar!_

Yo solo las he ignorado. Centro toda mi atención en la moneda de un centavo entre mis manos rememorando el momento en que me lo fue obsequiado.

Parece muy lejano ahora con Cyborg luciendo más paternal que de costumbre, con una Starfire madura y reservada, ahora…con un Robin sin la situación en sus manos.

Todos han cambiado más de lo que esperaba y de la manera menos esperada, chico bestia no será la excepción.

Lentamente me levanto y busco mi calzado. Quiera o no tendré que ir al living, Cyborg amenazó con hacer estallar mi puerta a no ser de que saliera y comiera algo.

Tomo mi centavo de la suerte y me encamino. Una vez allí me encuentro con Star alimentando a sedita, Robin al borde de la depresión en la cocina y Cyborg jugando videojuegos.

-Raven que suerte que hayas salido, estaba a punto de dinamitar tu puerta-me grita el hombre máquina.

-gracias, por no hacerlo -comento sarcásticamente tomando mi lugar en el sofá.

Tocan el timbre.

-¿podrías ir a recibir las pizzas para la cena, por favor? -me pide, sin despegar la mirada de la maldita consola- estoy a punto de pasar de nivel.

-sabes, puedes poner pausa he ir tu-

-se perdería la magia -responde arrogante.

-yo puedo ir-ofrece Star- ¿creen que aceptaran garg´coc como pago?

-no lo creo –respondo. Dejarlo en manos de mi amiga es mala idea, y con Robin susurrando cosas en un oscuro rincón de la cocina me resigno- vale iré yo.

Una vez en la puerta me encuentro con el típico adolecente lleno de acné que las pizzerías tienen por repartidor, pago y tomo los paquetes. El muchacho hace sonar su garganta como exigiendo una propina, una propina que no tendrá porque estoy tan furiosa que le cierro la puerta en la cara, literalmente.

Sé que no debería desquitarme con el mocoso pero _ira _tiene el control de mí en este momento y no tengo alternativa, si la reprimo, _timidez _ tomara su lugar y lograra hacerme llorar.

Apenas doy tres pasos y escucho el timbre de nuevo. ¿¡Acaso no entendió que no habrá propina!?

Talvez un chapuzón en el mar lo haga entrar en razón. Tiro los paquetes de pizza y abro la puerta dispuesta a deshacerme del molesto repartidor.

Quedo inhibida, tanto así que ni siquiera ofrezco resistencia al abrazo del extraño.

-te he echado de menos, Rae -susurra a mi oído. Mis emociones han quedado en completo silencio al igual que las olas que rodean la isla.

Es él.

Garfield Logan ha regresado.

_Espero les haya gustado. Como verán lo escribí desde la perspectiva de Raven para mostrar sus sentimientos y expectativas de manera más personal. El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de chico bestia y (si la inspiración y sus reviews me acompañan) los demás escritos serán en tercera persona._

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer._

_Connor Kurasay_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cartoon Network y DC comics._

**Capítulo 2**

Los rayos del sol molestan en mi rostro.

Qué raro mi cama está colocada de manera que el sol de la mañana no sea inconveniente y poder soñar hasta las doce…

Bueno, sea lo que sea no me dejara dormir así que mejor ponerme de pie y cerrar las cortinas. Levanto mi cabeza y echo un vistazo a mí alrededor.

Ho dulces segundos en los que no tengo ni idea donde me encuentro ni porque.

…

…

…

¡Mierda! Esta no es mi habitación, ni mi cama y definitivamente esto no es África. ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¿Porque visto un pijama de Batman y me duele todo el cuerpo?

-Tranquilo chico bestia- me digo a mi mismo-¿qué es lo primero que debes hacer en una situación como esta?

Me rasco la cabeza. Talvez cambiar mi libro de supervivencia por el nuevo videojuego no fue la mejor idea del mundo.

La habitación es similar a una clínica médica, creo conveniente buscar un arma o algo con que defenderme, pero es inútil porque todos los cajones a mi alrededor están bajo llave. Rebusco pero…no encuentro nada más que un sopapo de retrete y salgo a explorar.

Recorro pasillos apenas iluminados por el nuevo día y poco a poco todo el paisaje se vuelve familiar. Al llegar a una espaciosa sala ya no hay lugar a dudas: estoy en la torre T, en casa. Respiro profundo el aroma familiar. Tanto tiempo fuera, tantas misiones y novatos a mi cargo, lugares exóticos, paisajes, pero nada se compara a la torre dulce torre.

-¿chico bestia?-

En un acto de reflejo volteo blandiendo mi noble arma para atacar. Mi oponente crea un escudo protector que reconozco de inmediato.

-¡Raven! -grito y corro a abrazarla- dime por favor que eres tú.

-dime por favor que eso no es un sopapo de baño- responde tratando de zafarse de mi abraso. Pero no le hago caso ya que tengo mi nariz en su cabello y olisque su respectivo olor a lavanda, la extrañe y es tanta la alegría de volver a verla que la tomo por la cintura y la elevo.

Ella está sorprendida y aterrada. Siempre quise hacerlo, pero nunca fui lo suficientemente alto como ahora.

-basta chico bestia -musita nerviosa – bájame o destruiré la torre.

¿Qué? Observo a mí alrededor: los muebles flotan, las luces parpadean intermitentes. Me había olvidado de sus poderes algo inestables, obedezco lo más rápido que puedo.

-lo siento mucho Rae-

Ella respira profundo un par de veces y todo regresa a su lugar lentamente. Creo que exagere un poco, de seguro está enfadada conmigo.

-mi nombre es Raven y lo sabes-

-te hare caso solo si tú me llamas Changeling u hombre bestia-le sugiero juguetón-como tú quieras.

-olvídalo chico bestia-responde con voz monótona mientras toma su té, un libro y se sienta a la mesa.

Me sorprende verla sin su leotardo ni su capa, en su lugar hay unos pantalones sueltos y una blusa azul, sonrío, vistiendo de esa forma luce hermosa.

-oye Rae -aprovecho de preguntar ahora que todo está calmo nuevamente- ¿sabes cómo llegué aquí? Porque no recuerdo nada.

Ella se sorprende y el tostador sobre la mesada estalla en mil pedazos.

¿¡Que hice ahora!? ¿Es porque la llamé Rae? No puedo evitarlo, suena bonito y aunque no le guste, prefiero verla enfadada en lugar de verla triste.

-¡lo siento Rae!-mierda lo dije de nuevo.

-escucha-dice aclarando su garganta y esquivando mi mirada- ayer yo fui quien te recibió en la puerta, puede que no puedas recordarlo porque...

-¡que fue esa explosión!- arremete Robin apareciendo con los demás por detrás de él- ¿Raven sucede algo malo?

-no, solo me gusta hacer explotar electrodomésticos por diversión-contesta sarcásticamente. Yo sonrío, pero el chico maravilla se enfada y no precisamente con ella.

-¿chico bestia no aprendiste tu lección ayer? -me regaña caminando hacia la máquina de café- deja de molestar a Raven.

-espera, ¿qué paso ayer?-le pregunto confundido-¿cómo llegué aquí? ¿Y porque llevo puesto uno de tus pijamas?

-¿perdiste la memoria?- pregunta Starfire sentándose a la mesa.

-algo así…-

-bueno, al menos me alegra que estés con vida bestita -ríe Cyborg dándome palmaditas en la espalda- aún no se lo digas Raven, espera a traiga la cámara, quiero guardar este momento para la futuras generaciones.

Y sale corriendo por donde llegó. Vaya si creí que se veía extraño con esos pantalones lo que acaba de decir lo supera todo.

-chico bestia perdiste la memoria porque te desmayaste -se apresura a decir la de bellos ojos violetas-yo… te lance al mar.

-ahora entiendo porque desperté en la enfermería -digo calmado, feliz de encontrar la razón de mi dolor corporal y mi falta de recuerdos-…. ¿¡pero porque lo hiciste!?

-tú me asustaste -responde enojada- además no fue mi idea ponerte ese pijama.

-¡el pijama no es el problema!-la increpo nuevamente.

-la lesión provocada fue leve -interviene Robin sorbiendo su café- deberías olvidar el asunto.

¿Olvidar el asunto? ¡Si es exactamente lo que hice! El chico maravilla podrá cambiar su traje y podrá hacerse llamar Nightwing, pero su lógica sigue siendo un fastidio.

-fue un increíble lanzamiento, rebotaste un par de veces antes de hundirte en el agua -asegura Cy con la filmadora entre manos- lo tengo todo aquí por si quieres verlo.

Hay otra explosión y la cámara se reduce a cenizas.

Todos nos reímos ante la miserable situación de mi amigo. Incluso Robin, que entre risa y risa esconde disimuladamente su máquina de café de la vista de Rae.

-era la cámara de Sara-lloriquea mi amigo y su comentario solo genera más risotadas.

Sara es la novia de Cyborg desde hace un año y medio. Ella es rubia, amigable y alegre, no obstante, no estará muy contenta por su pérdida.

-tranquilo Cy, estoy dispuesto a prestarte mi nueva motocicleta, por si quieres arreglar las cosas con ella -le consuelo mientras busco en la heladera algo de tofu y chocolatada.

-¿desde cuando tienes una motocicleta?-pregunta Robin.

-desde que Noa me envió a África en una misión-respondo cogiendo mi desayuno y sentándome al lado de mi hechicera.

-¿Noa?, ¿qué es una Noa?-pregunta Star batiendo un extraño líquido que supongo será su desayuno.

-¿quién es Noa?-repito tomando una linterna y poniéndola por debajo de mi rostro como si se tratara de un cuento de terror- Noa es un personaje misterioso que tiene muchos contactos entre los jóvenes titanes, se dice que es él quien toma para si las misiones más dificultosas ya que cuenta con armas súper modernas y amenaza con derrocar a los actuales líderes para sus propios fines malvados ¡muaja ja ja!

-eso es terrible-se angustia Star.

-Noa no es real, es solo un rumor-afirma Robin echándole una desinteresada mirada al periódico.

-no lo creo -dice Raven- hace tres meses atrás, Heraldo y yo recibimos una misión de parte de él.

El petirrojo casi escupe el café.

-¿y porque no me dijeron nada?-reclama.

-tu no preguntaste -se encoje de hombros y continua- aun así no pudimos verlo en persona ya que solo se comunica a través de…

Y no logra terminar la frase, es como si tuviera analizando algo.

Cyborg se rasca la cabeza sonriente.

-es solo un cuento para asustar a los novatos -dice- yo prefiero temerle a las los ladrones de vacas intergalácticos.

-apostaría un antifaz a que si ese sujeto existe, solo se trata de Flash jugándonos una broma -desafía Robin contagiando algo de incredulidad.

-apuesto una capa de Rae, a que es un vampiro-comento apareciendo por detrás de ella, fingiendo estar a punto de atacar su cuello.

-apuesto la nueva motocicleta de chico bestia, a que Noa no es chico bestia-dice ella golpeándome con su pesado libro justo en la cabeza.

¡Auch!

-apuesto una de mis mejores tuercas a que es un extraterrestre -continúa Cy.

-yo pongo en juego una bufanda tejida a que es rosado y adorable-finaliza Starfire.

-entonces, salud por el inexistente, hombre vampiro, extraterrestre y adorable Noa- grito levantando mi taza llena de chocolatada.

-salud-contestan los demás chocando sus tazas entre sí.

Dentro de media hora será la introducción a la misión. Estoy bajo la ducha fría tratando de asimilar los grandes cambios de por aquí:

En primer lugar la relación de Star y Robin está atravesando un serio conflicto. Algo tan serio que cuando pregunte porque se habían sentado en los lugares opuestos de la mesa en lugar de juntos como solían hacerlo, se quedaron en silencio y cabizbajos.

Lo solucionaran, estoy seguro, ellos aún se aman.

En segundo lugar la nueva armadura de Cyborg está de pelos, yo quiero una igual pero con rayos láser y una espada.

Y si de apariencias se trata, el tiempo ha hecho maravillas con Raven. Digo, ella siempre fue hermosa pero ahora con sus caderas anchas, su pequeña cintura, sus pechos…

¿Qué estoy pensando? Sé que la extrañaste mucho chico bestia, pero esa no es manera de razonar. No importa lo buena que este, ni lo mucho que me guste desde hace tiempo, Rachel es mi amiga.

Si, y me costó mucho que me considerara su amigo, no puedo echarlo a perder. No ahora que tengo el tiempo limitado de la nueva misión para volver a estar con ella.

-_Atención, atención -_suena la voz de Cy por los parlantes de toda la torre-_reunión en la sala principal en quince minutos y por cierto chico bestia… ¡me la vas a pagar por tu pequeña broma!-_

Cierro la regadera sin contener con las carcajadas, pegue un papel en la espalda de mi amigo con la inscripción ¨patéame¨. Un clásico.

Arrojo el pijama que me prestó Robin al bote de ropa sucia y me visto con mi uniforme. Uno con combinados rojo y blanco que desde nos separamos reemplazó al morado perteneciente a Doom Patrol.

Corro a la sala trasformado en chita y literalmente me arrojo al sofá justo en medio de las chicas que ahora lucen sus trajes característicos. Robin es el último en llegar y Cyborg es quien da inicio a la reunión:

-tengo que confesar que el que convoco la reunión no fui yo -dice de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa enigmática-fue Noa.

Estoy confundido y observo que los demás están igual que yo.

-y para quienes dudaban de su existencia, me alegra hacerles saber que se hará presente entre nosotros -continua el hombre maquina sentándose en el sofá, como esperando la aparición del susodicho.

Nadie dice nada más, pero sé que las preguntas que formulan sus mentes y la mía son las mismas.

¿Noa existe? ¿Va a venir? ¿Dónde está?

Raven parece haberlo descifrado, porque apuñala el silencio con palabras que me es difícil de entender:

-estuvo todo el tiempo entre nosotros, las pistas eran demasiado obvias como para verlas -suspira con autosuficiencia- díganme, ¿quién entro a la torre sin ni siquiera tocar el timbre? Él ya se encontraba aquí preparando todo para nuestra llegada ¿no es así Starfire? ¿O debería decir Noa?

Mi amiga Tamaraniana se pone de pie en frente de nosotros.

-siempre tan perspicaz Raven -felicita con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- creo que solo algunos lamentaran su apuesta… ¿he Robin?

Y el silencio se torna más pesado a mí alrededor.

**¿**_Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? ¿Complicado? ¿Entendible?_

_Este es el último narrado en primera persona, los próximos serán en tercera persona para dar paso a la aventura en sí._

_Espero no haberlos defraudado y poder saber sus opiniones. _

_Gracias por su lectura._

_Connors Kurasay._


	3. Capitulo 3

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y Cartoon Network._

**Capítulo 3**

-Exijo una explicación-pidió exasperado el joven verde revolviendo su cabello de manera frenética- aún no regreso a la normalidad y con todo este asunto mi cerebro parece una licuadora.

-y yo que pensé que no tenías materia gris...-se burló la peli violeta.

-¡oye! Para que sepas yo uso mi cerebro siempre que tú no lo azotas contra el mar-

-ya basta ustedes dos, esto es un tema serio-los silenció Cyborg cruzándose de brazos- sean respetuosos, están frente a Noa.

-te atreves a pedir seriedad y respeto cuando tú nos ocultaste todo este asunto-el joven maravilla tenía un tic en el ojo, aun no podía creer lo que sucedía- ¿en que estabas pensando?

-en que tenía que cuidarla, tú nunca estabas presente cuando ella te necesitaba-respondió acusadoramente- ¿Slade era más importante que tu novia?

-ex novia- corrigió la hechicera ganándose la furia de su líder.

-trataba de protegerla-

-¿alejándola de todos nosotros?-lo acusó chico bestia.

-al menos no le di armas súper modernas -se defendió Robin tomando al joven verde por los hombros y sacudiéndolo- ¡ni la envié a guerillear contra alienígenas!

-se podría decir que...-mascullo Raven.

-¡tú te callas! -amenazó el hombre máquina- con que me debas una cámara ya es suficiente.

-oye no te atrevas a gritarle -la defendió chico bestia haciéndole frente a su amigo.

-¿y que harás? ¿Convertirnos en tofu?-carcajeo el petirrojo en una mezcla de burla, locura y desesperación.

-¡solo estás celoso de que ella pudo descifrar la situación antes que tú, chico murciélago!-grito el cambiante y sus colmillos se ensancharon haciéndolo lucir feroz.

-¡silencio!-gritó a todo pulmón Starfire. Los presentes voltearon a ver a la joven Tamaraniana de brazos cruzados y muy molesta- su comportamiento no es mejor que el de los pequeños y revoltosos flinbarc´s de mi planeta.

-….lo sentimos mucho…-dijeron al unísono.

Tan solo había trascurrido segundos desde el inicio de la reunión y el desconcierto era enorme. De no haber sido por la interrupción de la bella pelirroja, habrían empezado a volar sillas y bumerangs por todas partes.

Starfire suspiro cansada:

-amigos no discutan por favor, si hay alguien culpable de esta situación soy yo-

-una explicación no nos vendría nada mal-pidió amablemente chico bestia sentándose en el sofá.

-nuestra separación -comenzó a decir la joven- no fue algo previsto, solo cumplíamos nuestro deber de héroes, sin embargo fue demasiado tiempo de extrañar y anhelar. Era navidad cuando de repente me encontré sola en la torre. Robin no atendía ninguna de mis llamadas, Raven se encontraba en alguna dimensión distante y chico bestia recibía las atenciones médicas de Cyborg luego de una trágica misión-

Inmediatamente Raven levanto la vista en dirección a su amigo de armadora robótica y este la ignoró.

-me di cuenta que si no hacía algo al respecto, el futuro que se avecinaba seria el mismo que vi en aquel entonces al viajar en el tiempo. La idea me aterró, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados lamentándome no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenernos a todos unidos.

Puse manos a la obra y me convertí en Noa, un héroe oculto, un doble espía. Fueron meses de trabajo duro y misiones suicidas. Hasta que por fin y gracias a mis conocimientos de mediadora pude tener un vasto control sobre todos ustedes y sus misiones. Por lo que solo fue cuestión de encontrar el trabajo adecuado y reunirlos-

Todo el mundo miraba sorprendido a la joven frente de ellos ¡¿era Starfire?! ¿Dónde había quedado la dulce e inocente de aquel entonces?

-¿tú controlaste nuestras misiones?-se sorprendió chico bestia. La joven asintió.

-no entiendo como lograste ganar la autorización de los líderes, o pasar por alto mi constante custodio -divago el joven maravilla- la seguridad es infranqueable.

-Cyborg me recomendó para misiones de todo tipo y aprovechó algunos de tus descuidos para falsificar firmas y anular seguridad -acoto la peli rosa- él tuvo conocimiento de mi plan prácticamente desde el principio.

Todos miraron acusadoramente en una sola dirección.

-vamos chicos, alguien tenía que hacerlo ¿verdad?-rezongó algo avergonzado el susodicho mientras se hacía diminuto frente a las miradas llenas de odio.

-lamento haberlos engañado y comprendería si he ganado su odio –finalizó la extraterrestre cabizbaja.

El silencio reino nuevamente. Cada uno de los titanes analizaba la situación a su manera. La mayoría se sentía manipulado, un títere en manos de Noa. Él tenía la culpa de ese sentimiento rencoroso que nacía en el interior de cada uno, pero por alguna razón difícil de explicar consideraban a Starfire como una víctima más.

-¿ganar nuestro odio? -chico bestia fue el primero en hablar- ¿bromeas? hiciste todo esto para reunirnos-

-debes querernos mucho –opinó Raven con su voz monótona. Cyborg le ofreció una gran sonrisa como apoyando la idea.

-Entonces… ¿no están enfadados? ¿Aceptan mis disculpas?-se esperanzó la joven levantando la mirada.

-no – dijo Robin con voz neutra- lo que decimos es que... No hay nada que disculpar Star. Tú tomaste los riesgos que nadie más se atrevió a tomar, riesgos que como líder me correspondían.

Starfire observo a cada uno de sus amigos, tomó un disco plateado que se encontraba prolijamente colocado sobre la mesa. Estos usualmente solían guardar toda la información necesaria para las misiones encomendadas.

-tan solo queda preguntarles si están conmigo en esto –sonrió radiante.

-cuenta conmigo, estoy feliz de volver- se entusiasmó el cambiante.

-te tomaste tantas molestias ¿porque no?-Raven se encogió de hombros, ocultando su verdadero interés.

-sabes que esto no funcionara sin mí- alardeó Cyborg haciendo sonar sus dedos- además, aún tengo pendiente una broma para chico bestia.

Y como respuesta el joven verde le arrojo un almohadón en la cara. Solo quedaba Robin que miraba a su alrededor casi indiferente, tomo aire y habló:

-¿cuál es la misión?-y su pregunta se mezcló con una sonrisa.

Star coloco el disco e instantáneamente se ilumino la pantalla a sus espaldas mostrando un mapamundi.

-bien, nuestra misión se encuentra en la longitud 239 latitud 384.

-¿Mexico?-preguntó esperanzado chico bestia con un sombrero mexicano y agitando un banderín.

-Grecia-corrigió la dama oscura.

-¡rayos!-

-Grecia, ahora denominada ¨zona cero¨, debido a la constante interferencia que bloquea todo tipo de señales -explicó la Tamaraneana apuntando la pantalla- esto sumado a la espesa niebla que bloquea la vista aérea, ha hecho imposible el contacto con la zona desde el día en que fue tomada…hace exactamente cinco días.

-¿tomada por quién?-pregunto Robin atento a todo-¿algún sospechoso?

Starfire pudo notar la ansiedad de su voz, ella sabía quién era el principal sospechoso en la mente de su ex novio.

-no sabemos, la forma de operar es completamente desconocida-se lamentó- ni siquiera pudimos evacuar la zona.

-o sea que tiene a la población como rehén- dedujo el joven verde- es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-entonces tenemos una isla tomada por al menos…diez personas sin identificar, una población como rehén y una densa niebla cubriendo toda Grecia capaz de evitar el ingreso de cualquiera- enumeró Cyborg- ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de preparar un buen plan y partir hacia allí a patear traseros?

-cinco días como máximo, la niebla avanza de manera veloz hacia los territorios adyacentes.

-si pudiéramos saber…o al menos tuviéramos un sospechoso, esto sería mucho más rápido-opinó Robin- talvez yo podría…

-que no es Slade-gruñó la Tamaraniana.

-la forma de operar me resulta familiar-continuó-¿cómo sabemos que no es él? ¿Cómo sabes que no es él?

La pantalla se apagó de repente. La figura de la joven de cabellos de flama se tornó oscura y sombría, al igual que su voz:

-esta vez será diferente, no más investigaciones hasta medianoche por tu cuenta, no más desvelos innecesarios. Esta misión está en manos de Noa, y él no permite esa clase de comportamiento -todos tragaron en seco- no más Nigthwing de ahora en adelante.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¡despejen!-

Un golpe eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo del chico maravilla.

-viejo lo estamos perdiendo- se angustió Cyborg-¡despejen!

-¿no sería mejor matarlo para que sufra menos?- opinó Raven bostezando a lo lejos mientras mezclaba lentamente un vaso de agua rebosante de cubos de hielo- de todas maneras se desmayará cuando se lo menciones de nuevo.

-disculpa -rezongó su compañero soltando las máquinas de electrochoque en la mesa metálica al lado del inconsciente Robin. La enfermería solo estaba ocupada por ellos tres- ¿no eras tú la que poseía poderes curativos?

La joven puso los ojos en blanco, caminó lentamente hasta la camilla y derramó todo el contenido de su vaso en el rostro de su líder que de inmediato se despertó asustado.

-¡alguien dijo Slade!-gritó.

-claro que si, también dijimos algo como ´no más Nightwing´ y anteriormente ¨doble espia¨, pero eso no lo escuchaste ¿verdad?- y ante la mirada confusa del recién revivido resignada terminó de derramar el frio liquido en la cara de su amigo- olvídalo.

-por favor Raven hablas como si nunca hubieras echo una locura por amor -se molestó el hombre maquina lanzando una toalla sobre la cabeza de Robin- ¿acaso no recuerdas que fuiste tú quien me suplicó que no encomendara misiones peligrosas a chico bestia porque temías por su vida?

-en primer lugar yo no supliqué-

-tienes razón –recordó el titán- tú me amenazaste, usando esos ojos rojos que tienes, si, esos que tienes ahora.

-en segundo lugar ¡fallaste!-gritó enfurecida estrellando el vaso vacío contra la pared, sus emociones negativas la desbordaban-no pudiste protegerlo y por lo que dijo Star fue una herida de gravedad.

-¿Star?-masculló Robin mirando a todos lados intentando ponerse de pie. Pero su intento de fuga fue negado por su amigo quien tomando la toalla y secó energéticamente su cabeza. El resultado fue un esponjado cabello afro.

-escuchen ustedes dos -pidió Cyborg cansado- han cometido un gran error al subestimar a bestita y Star… ¿creen que en todo este tiempo no han podido valerse por sí mismos ese par? Fueron ellos quien prácticamente los mantuvieron con vida.

Era obvio que el joven no temía ni a un demonio, ni se avergonzaba de cuidar a su líder. Caminó por la sala con la seguridad y soberbia de alguien que ha esperado ansioso a poner en escena todo en lo que había estado trabajando.

-Robin Toda la información que Noa reunía era dirigida a ti, no es de sorprender que quien en realidad sepa los verdaderos planes de tu némesis sea ella, no pongas en duda nada de su trabajo ya que prácticamente has estado bajo sus órdenes todo el tiempo.

El moreno se detuvo a dos pasos de la puerta de salida.

-Raven... ¿quién crees que consiguió la cura a tu desconocida infección hace medio año atrás? ¿Crees que todos los extraños ungüentos se reunieron solo por arte de magia? Bestita hizo un arduo trabajo solo por ti -los brillantes ojos rojizos de la muchacha desaparecieron- cuando dejen de comportarse como un par de niños mimados pueden ayudarnos a completar la misión, los estaremos esperando.

Giró la perilla y se marchó.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-y fue así como casi pierdo la motocicleta en una apuesta -finalizó chico bestia recostado en el sofá con miles de documentos a su alrededor.

-vaya eso fue muy perturbador, amigo mío -contestó su amiga de cabello rosa con una sonrisa mientras revisaba varios archivos sobre la mesa. Desde que Robin había sufrido un ataque y sus amigos lo llevaron a la enfermería habían transcurrido media hora. Tiempo que no desaprovechó y empleó para organizar la información reciente- ¿algún dato útil?

-sinceramente no creo poder hacer mucho con esto-se disculpó- la información no es suficiente y está retrasada. ¿No es mejor esperar a lo que traiga en rastreador?

La muchacha se movió incomoda ante tal pregunta. Un rastreador era aquel que se encargaba recorrer de obtener toda clase de información de la zona a tratar.

-¿quiénes fueron los encargados del peritaje de la zona cero?-preguntó preocupado chico bestia, pues como conocedor de esa difícil tarea le angustiaba que alguno de los novatos hubiera sido enviado- alguien con experiencia supongo.

-un temerario-respondió- y aún no ha regresado.

-¡Boo-ya!- gritó Cyborg llegando a la sala seguido de sus compañeros- traigo buenas noticias chicos, he decidido que nuestro entrenamiento físico comenzará mañana temprano, estará enfocado en recordar nuestras viejas tácticas de pelea así que más vale ir a dormir temprano.

-¿todo en orden?-preguntó la Tamaraneana a su líder- lamento haberte causado esa...sorpresa, prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-descuida Star solo fue la mezcla de todo el stress de mis últimas misiones, Cyborg ahora me ha reparado por completo y no solo a mi- respondió Robin caminando hacia ella-¿alguna novedad?

-ninguna-

-es muy temprano para pensar un plan certero, mejor esperar a lo que suceda a partir de ahora -comentó Raven observando la pantalla.

-será difícil con solo un rastreador en la zona-interrumpió el cambia formas incapaz de comprender como era posible enviar a una sola persona, cuando el protocolo exigía como mínimo un equipo de dos.

-¿solo uno?-

-solo uno- repitió secamente Starfire y sin poder evitarlo mordió su labio inferior.

-¿quién?-

-Herald- murmuró finalmente Noa, esquivando la mirada sorprendida y tajante de Raven.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**¡Saludos gente linda!**

**Aquí con el nuevo capítulo, como siempre mi preocupación es haber logrado llegar a sus expectativas con la trama o al menos haber saciado su sed de BBRae, si ven errores en el escrito no teman avisarme o amenazarme (elijan la primera opción). Gracias por sus lindos reviews, que me alegran la vida y me motivan a esforzarme más.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Connors Kurasay.**


	4. Capitulo 4

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y Cartoon Network._

**CAPITULO 4**

_¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?_

Chico Bestia recorría los pasillos dando patadas al aire con esta pregunta haciendo eco en su cabeza. Desde que Raven supo que Herald fue enviado a recolectar datos de la zona cero y aún no había regresado, ella se había encerrado en su propia habitación por días. Apenas si pudo verla en los entrenamientos y aún menos hablar con ella.

Comprendía que la situación era preocupante, él también estaba intranquilo, al día siguiente partirían hacia allí y aún no habían hallado la forma de ingresar a través de la niebla. Pero la idea de que ella estuviera tan angustiada por aquel tipo hasta el punto de aislarse de todos, le resultaba irritante.

_¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?_

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta que tenía grabado el nombre de la joven y apoyó su puntiaguda oreja sobre ella, abrigando la esperanza de poder escuchar algo. Pero no dio resultado.

Suspiró decepcionado refregando sus manos llenas de grasa de motor en su chaqueta y siguió camino hasta llegar al living encontrándose con Robin y Starfire manipulando planos e intercambiando ideas.

_Hasta Robin que prácticamente ha abandonado a Star durante los últimos años puede tener tiempo de caridad con la chica que ama…_

¡Stop!

´Chica que ama´… ¿acaso Raven era la chica que él amaba? ¿¡En que estaba pensando!? No, no, no y ¡no! O talvez ¿si…?

Ideas contradictorias se disparaban en su mente, las palabras amor, amistad y Raven se mezclaban desordenadamente asfixiándolo. Refugió su cabeza entre sus brazos tratando de apagar esos pensamientos. Esto no fue pasado por alto por su amiga Tamaraniana.

-¿Estas bien amigo mío? luces más verde de lo normal….- se preocupó Starfire abandonando el papeleo y corriendo hacia él.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes- se excusó- solo estoy apreciando el piso…_que por cierto luce muy sucio._

-Disculpa si dudo de tu palabra, pero te pediré que tomes asiento- la joven lo condujo hacia el sofá- ¿Cyborg sabe que estas aquí? ¿No estabas con él preparando la nave T?

-Por supuesto, él me envió a la cocina a traer….pues se me olvidó -se disculpó el joven rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. En su lugar una nueva idea nació- oye Star ¿crees que soy lindo?

En solo segundos tuvo a Robin sujetándolo fuertemente de los hombros con la cara roja de celos.

-¡Chico Bestia creí que eras mi amigo!-gritó sacudiéndolo el de antifaz- ¡quitarme a mi chica es alta traición!

De inmediato se convirtió en gato, escapando de manos de su líder y saltando a la falda de la peli rosada.

-¡No es lo que crees! Yo solo que quería saber su opinión acerca de mi aspecto -se defendió ya de nuevo en su forma humana. El joven maravilla hizo chillar los dientes en su descontento- oye Robin… ¿crees que soy lindo?

La actitud furiosa del muchacho cambió radicalmente.

-Pues claro Chico Bestia, tú tienes tu encanto -respondió con una sonrisa. Ahora eran los fuertes brazos de Starfire los que sacudían al Changeling.

-¡Creí que eras mi amigo!-

-¡Auxilio!-

Luego de quince minutos en que el pobre chico tuvo que explicarse, el par de jóvenes líderes parecían entender los sentimientos del muchacho más que el mismo.

-Entonces no quieres robarte a mi chica-dedujo el líder-solo quieres nuestra opinión acerca de tu aspecto.

-Porque te preocupa no estar a la altura de Herald- finalizó Starfire.

-Así es, y pues… creen que necesite ¿una capa o un bronceado?- preguntó chico bestia señalando su aspecto- tampoco sé qué hacer con mis colmillos.

Robin cubrió su rostro con las manos en señal de frustración, era tan obvio lo que le sucedía a su amigo, él mismo lo había experimentado muchas veces. El primer paso era aceptar los nuevos sentimientos.

-¿Y dime porque quieres hacer eso?-

-Para que Raven deje de pensar en ese sujeto y salga de su habitación una vez por todas-

Aceptar los nuevos sentimientos seria trabajoso.

- Estás celoso -afirmó el líder. Y chico bestia volvió a ser atormentado por sus confusos pensamientos una vez más.

-Claro que no estoy celoso, solo quiero conocer mis virtudes para hacer frente a las de Herald y ganarme la atención de Raven…no espera, no me gusta Raven solo quiero que ella me patee solo a mí, digo no, solo… quiero no tener que sentirme así de confundido -terminó de balbucear avergonzado con la cabeza gacha.

Starfire quiso reconfortarlo pero el líder la detuvo. Robin tomó aire escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. No era su talento dar consejos amorosos, ese era trabajo de Cyborg, pero lo intentaría de todas formas. Sabía que lo que saliera de su boca cambiaría el curso en la relación entre su amigo y la mitad demonio para siempre.

-Vamos Chico Bestia no tienes de que preocuparte tienes mucho a tu favor: tu gran personalidad y bueno… puedes convertirte en gato, a las chicas les gustan los gatos ¿verdad?-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-¡Tienes razón, no voy a darme por vencido!- gritó el Changeling corriendo hacia la cocina- le prepararé una súper merienda.

-Eso fue más fácil de lo creí –sonrió orgulloso el líder colocando los pies sobre la mesa- debí mencionar también las ventajas del gel para el cabello a la hora de conquistar chicas.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti- murmuró la joven a su lado, provocando un gran sonrojo en su ex novio.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Sal de ahí rae –ordenó sosteniendo una bandeja de comida.

-…-

-Por favor, llevo aquí casi media hora y empiezo a sospechar que le pusiste algo a la puerta para evitar mi ingreso -pero no hubo respuesta alguna- Sara hizo pastel para nosotros y también traigo té de hierbas-

-…-

-Muy bien, entonces esto será por las malas- amenazó chico bestia abandonando la bandeja en el suelo y corriendo hacia su habitación.

Raven agudizó el oído.

-Rae Rae, me traje esto de Tokio -canturreó el joven ya de regreso frente a su puerta- es un robot que lanza unos pequeños cohetes y cuando le oprimes el pecho grita: _fire fire_-

Raven continuó releyendo su libro sin temor alguno. Por un momento pensó que el chico verde dinamitaría su puerta, pero tratándose de un ridículo robot no había de que preocuparse.

Una estrategia para atravesar la peligrosa niebla no se le ocurriría de la noche a la mañana, debía consultar a todos sus libros para poder hacerle frente y mantener a todos a salvo.

Talvez un potente hechizo…

_¡Fire! ¡Fire!_

Un portal…

_¡Fire! ¡Fire!_

Si Herald no pudo hacerle frente…

_¡Fire! ¡Fire!_

Ella debía pensar en algo mejor, algo como un…

_¡Fire! ¡Fire!_

¡Maldito robot lanza cohetes!

-¡Ya basta Chico Bestia!- gritó enfadada, con ese molesto ruido detrás de su puerta no podía pensar en nada.

-¿Abrirás entonces?-

-No-

_¡Fire! ¡Fire!_

El joven vio como la puerta se abría a su paso y se abalanzó hacia el interior de inmediato por si acaso su amiga cambiaba de opinión. La habitación lucia menos tenebrosa y más desordenada de lo que recordaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- lo interrogó la dama oscura sentada en posición de meditación rodeada de miles de libros. Vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos, y una blusa oscura suelta de mangas largas.

-Pues yo te he traído una súper merienda, ya que no sales ni a comer…Y eso me preocupa -dijo ofreciendo la bandeja y agregando orgulloso- Sara hizo pastel y yo defendí tú porción de Cyborg-

-¿No deberías estar con él arreglando la nave T?-preguntó la joven levantando una ceja.

-Naa…el estará bien sin mí-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Ahora bestita pásame el hielo que te pedí, necesito refrigerar este potente laser al colocarlo o explotará -pidió Cyborg posicionado debajo de la nave estirando su mano hacia afuera. Pero el hielo no llegó- chico bestia esto ya no es gracioso…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¿Que fue esa explosión?- preguntó asustada Raven. El estridente ruido provenía del taller de máquinas.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte-se excusó el muchacho apresuradamente. Recordando la tarea olvidada e imaginándose en el lio que estaría ahora metido- ¿todavía sigues buscando un puente o túnel subterráneo mágico que nos permita acceder a la zona cero?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y observó la bandeja llena de comida entre sus manos en la cual se encontraba un pequeño frasco de mostaza colocado cerca del pastel.

-Cortesía de Star-explicó el joven sentándose en la cama- ella teme que tú le guardes rencor. Ya sabes, por lo de Herald.

-Ya le he dicho que no es su culpa. Herald sabía los riesgos que implicaba carecer de compañero y aun así aceptó la misión sin mí, él es el culpable de su propia desaparición- acotó la muchacha sorbiendo delicadamente su té- le hare saber cuan tonto fue, una vez que lo encuentre.

Chico bestia sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho y como todo aquello que le provocaba dolor, decidió ignorarlo con un chiste o una broma.

-Venga Raven te contaré un chiste -y empezó a saltar sobre la cama- era un ladrón tan pero tan gordo que… ¡la policía jamás pudo rodearlo!

-Baja de ahí ahora mismo –

-No al menos que prometas que jugarás conmigo a las cartas más tarde-

-No lo haré, baja de ahí-

-Está bien, pero jugarás conmigo a bola apestosa mañana toda el día al menos que logres atraparme- se transformó en ardilla y comenzó a recorrer el cuarto mientras esquivaba los ataques mágicos de la hechicera.

La mitad demonio comenzaba a desesperance, se puso de pie y trató de darle caza corriendo y saltando entre sus libros, pero era inútil. En un descuido se vio de nuevo en brazos del joven.

-Suéltame-pidió observando su alrededor temerosa de que algo explotara.

-¿Por qué? esto es divertido-carcajeó su compañero elevándola con sus ahora fuertes brazos.

-No -replicó la joven- no es momento, tengo cosas que hacer…

-Herald…-murmuró con voz apenas audible el joven verde mientras lentamente la soltaba de su agarre. La empática sintió entonces una punzada de celos inundar el pecho de Chico Bestia- ¿te refieres a Herald?

Raven no supo que responder y fue depositada suavemente en el suelo.

-Creo que será mejor…si alguien te ayuda con todo este lio ¿no crees?- se ofreció el muchacho recogiendo los libros del suelo- dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Ella asintió en silencio.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El anochecer había llegado a Jump City y la luna acechaba atravesando con sus blancos rayos los ventanales de la habitación de una joven y adormecida hechicera.

Ha esas alturas Robin y Starfire habían descubierto la isla en la que se había iniciado el ataque y creado una ruta segura para llegar. Pero todo sería inútil si ella no encontraba la manera de atravesar la peligrosa niebla.

Dejó caer el último libro de su estante de entre sus manos e inhaló fuertemente conteniendo su frustración, partirían al día siguiente y ella no tenía una solución viable.

_Quiero dormir y algo de ese pastel-_ pidió _pereza_ en su interior. Raven solo accedió a lo último. Y mientras masticaba le echó un vistazo a Chico Bestia que dormía plácidamente afirmando su espalda en el borde de la cama a medio sentar en el piso.

_¡¿Cómo puede dormir en una situación como esta!?-_se quejó _ira._

_Porque él confía en nosotras-_ dijo _valentía- no podemos darnos por vencida._

La joven dio un sorbo a su té agradeciendo mentalmente la merienda.

_Best-poo esta celoso de Herald- _recordó afecto abrazando un osito de color verde.

_No creo que celoso sea la definición correcta-_opinó _conocimiento_- _solo no le gusta recibir menos atención que nuestro ex compañero._

_¡Entonces hay que darle y bien duro!-_exclamó lujuria sorprendiendo a todas- _darle atención me refiero…no sean mal pensadas._

_-_contigo es difícil- razonó Raven. A diferencia del chico, ella tenía bien en claro que sus sentimientos sobrepasaban la barrera de la amistad y apreciaba los gestos recibidos por él, aunque a veces no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos.

_Aunque no me guste admitirlo lujuria tiene razón-_ _conocimiento_ comenzó a pasearse por entre las demás emociones- recuerda que la primera vez que Chico Bestia nos tomó entre sus brazos, lo lanzamos al mar, luego casi hacemos explotar la torre…pero últimamente se nos hizo más fácil enfrentar sus ¨atenciones¨. Quiero decir, hace solo unas pocas horas atrás él nos abrazó y nada explotó se movió o se derritió.

_-¿_Significa que…?-

_Que si queremos controlar nuestras emociones debemos aprender con chico bestia-_

Raven se ahogó con el té_._

-¿Es solo una hipótesis verdad? -indagó algo consternada- ¿estas segura que no le haremos daño?

_Solo hay una manera de saberlo-_

Dio un último sorbo al té y tomando algo de valor se acercó a su adormilado compañero hasta casi poder rozarlo.

_¡Hazlo!-_gritó _valentía_ y Raven lo abrazó.

_-_…fire…fire…-susurró Chico Bestia sin despertarse. La joven no pudo contener una risita. Nada había explotado, conocimiento tenía razón.

En su mente las emociones hacían una fiesta y bailaban ¨la macarena¨. Era un momento perfecto tanto así que se permitió escuchar los latidos del corazón del muchacho afirmando su cabeza su pecho.

Se preguntó que clases de sueños ocuparían la mente de su amigo. Talvez ese ruidoso robot made in Tokio, un juego de bola apestosa, una broma para Cyborg o un túnel subterráneo mágico…

¡Stop!

-¡Túneles subterráneos!-gritó poniéndose de pie velozmente empujando sin querer al bello durmiente a su lado.

-¡Que sucede!- se despertó asustado el Changeling viendo como la joven tomaba varios libros del suelo y corría aún con sus pies descalzos en dirección al living.

-Chico Bestia eres un genio-le dijo antes de perderse por los pasillos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Debo aclarar que este capítulo está inspirado en la imagen de este fic, espero les haya gustado este cap.**

**Me gustaría agradecer TODOS los reviews recibidos, pero con especial cariño a :**

**Sonatika-San y SaritaSan por sus inspiradores reviews que me ayudan a superarme y me llenan de ideas *w*.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Connors Kurasay**


	5. Capitulo 5

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y Cartoon Networt._

**CAPITULO 5**

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-Por milésima vez… ¡aun no llegamos, no nos detendremos para ir al baño y no queremos escuchar tus chistes Chico Bestia! -gritaron todos los titanes a coro. Llevaban caminando por los túneles subterráneos desde hace dos horas, a bastos metros por debajo del nivel del mar entre los miles de recovecos y cuevas. Cargando pesadas mochilas llenas de provisiones, pero a salvo de la peligrosa niebla.

-…No tenían que ser tan crueles…-lloriqueo el joven verde agachando la cabeza-…que tal si jugamos al veo veo.

-¿Sabes que veo?, veo miles de frías rocas a mi alrededor, sin señal de wifi y ni un solo puesto de Hamburguesas -se quejó Cyborg- estoy poniendo en duda que esta haya sido una buena idea bestita.

-A mí me sorprende el hecho de que pudiera tener en si una idea-gesticuló Raven siguiendo a su amigo de cerca por el rocoso camino.

- ¿Ya llegamos?-

-Según mis cálculos estaremos en la superficie muy pronto -afirmo Robin llevando la delantera seguido por la Tamaraniana- estén atentos a cualquier peligro.

-Viejo, lo mismo dijiste hace una hora atrás y lo único peligroso que he visto fue la acosadora forma en que Chico Bestia se acerca a mi niña-se disgustó Cyborg.

-No me llames niña- amenazó la empática.

-¡Eso es Rae, hazlo callar!-

-No me llames Rae-

-Que les parece si para pasar el rato cantamos una canción-se entusiasmó Starfire-así el camino se hará más corto. Yo podría entonarles una típica canción folclórica de mi planeta natal…

-Emm mejor una que nos sepamos todos -interrumpió de prisa Robin-¿se saben el de la pulga y la montaña?

-Esa que dice: ¨ _subiendo la montaña una pulga me picó, la agarre de las orejas pero igual se me escapó¨-_recordó el hombre maquina distraído-¿las pulgas tienen orejas Chico Bestia?

-Pues si… -contesto olfateando el aire con un mal presentimiento.

-En mi planeta las pulgas pueden llegar a tener el mismo tamaño que un oso terrestre-

-No quiero imaginarme los perros a quienes deben morder-dijo Raven ante el comentario de su amiga. De repente sintió como el cambia formas la tomaba del brazo y tiraba de ella. Justo antes de que un chorro de ácido cayera sobre ambos.

-Y ablando de insectos repugnantes-señaló Cyborg a un monstruo que emergía de la tierra. Era similar a un gusano gigante, tenía un solo ojo y lanzaba chorros de Ácido por la boca.

-Jóvenes Titanes al ataque -el líder tomó las armas de su cinturón y corrió a enfrentar al extraño ser- Raven protégenos del ácido, los demás nos encargaremos de reducir a el monstruo

El plan marchaba las mil maravillas, el fenómeno aturdido por las luces de las linternas y los luminosos ataques no oponía demasiada resistencia, bueno al menos por los primeros diez segundos. Porque ese corto periodo de tiempo fue suficiente para que más gusanos aparecieran a su alrededor.

-¡Oye Robin esto no me está gustando!-gritó el moreno retrocediendo mientras los demás eran acorralados contra una pared de roca- ¿alguna idea útil?

-¿Qué tal un ¨sálvese quien pueda¨?-sugirió su amigo verde.

-Son demasiados como para enfrentarlos -Robin sentía como los ataques de Cyborg y Star hacían retumbar el suelo y una idea un tanto peligrosa surgió en su cabeza- a mi orden disparen en esa dirección, Raven se encargará de cubrirlos.

-¿Disparar arriba?-

-Así es, Chico bestia y yo les haremos camino-ordenó. Al joven verde no le tomó trabajo comprender el plan, así que fue cuestión de segundos para que un elefante verde empujara a las bestias creando una senda de escape- ¡ahora!

El techo formado de rocas se desboronó ante los ataques aplastando a la gran cantidad de enemigos que acechaban, todo se volvió ruido y desesperación. Corrieron tan velozmente como pudieron mientras los pasadizos que antes eran signo de seguridad se desboronaba peligrosamente pisándole los talones. No pararon su carrera sino hasta que la luz del día los encegueció, y una gran explosión los aturdió empujándolos hacia adelante.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó alguien cubierto de tierra- por favor si alguien sigue con vida haga algún ruido así pueda encontrarlo.

-Argh -se escuchó desde un rincón- creo que me rompí algo.

-¿Chico Bestia eres tú?-preguntó corriendo hacia la voz, poniéndose de rodillas y comenzando a sacudir el montón de polvo que al parecer era su compañero.

-Creo que sí, ¿oye Star dónde están los demás?-

-No lo sé, solo recuerdo que hubo una explosión y que me golpee fuerte la cabeza con algo-

Comenzaron a caminar entre los escombros y el polvo aun presente en el aire. El infalible olfato de perro reconoció un olor entre el montón de tierra a su alrededor. Desenterró a ese a alguien sin perder tiempo y empezó a lamer su rostro sucio hasta hacerlo medianamente reconocible.

-¡Detente, eso es asqueroso!-gritó Raven despertándose de repente tratando de sacarse de encima al su amigo verde. Solo lucia algunos rasguños y su muñeca estaba fuertemente agarrada por una mano perteneciente a alguien más bajo tierra- has algo útil y desentierra a Robin.

-¡Robin! -gritó su amiga de cabellos rosados quitando el can y la hechicera de su camino de un empujón. Ella misma sacó al líder de su sepulcro de tierra y tomándolo en brazos pidió- Robin di algo por favor

-Star…-murmuró el joven-si sigues abrazándome así, no podré respirar.

-Ho, lo lamento mucho-

-Genial…ahora solo hace falta el grandulón- el Changeling se puso de pie y gentilmente (sin permiso) se dedicó a sacudir polvo del cuerpo de la hechicera.

-¿Porque no mejor ayudas a Robin?-replicó incomoda al sentir las extrañas manos recorrer sin pudor alguno partes de su cuerpo que ni quería mencionar.

-¿Poner mis manos sobre él?-echó un vistazo con repulsión a su amigo que ahora compartía un tierno momento con la pelirroja- ¡puaj!

Sin previo aviso todos se vieron envueltos en un enorme abrazo.

-¡Booya! ¡Qué bueno verlos sanos y salvos! -gritó Cyborg emergiendo de la tierra al mejor estilo ¨mata del susto a todos tus amigos¨, tomándolos en sus brazos y apretándoles. Los jóvenes que entre asustados y contentos le daban la bienvenida:

-Pareces un monstruo de barro-se carcajeó Starfire.

-¿Soy el único que esta de cabeza?-se sacudió nervioso Chico Bestia.

-¡No puedo respirar!-

-Robin creo que hay asuntos más importantes-opinó Raven con voz monótona-como por ejemplo: ¿Dónde rayos estamos?

El hombre maquina volteó a ver, cargando a todos sus compañeros consigo. Una bella y silenciosa ciudad se mostró ante ellos.

-Grecia-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¡Ho, un conejo! Lo empalaré y asaré para el almuerzo-

-Suéltame costal de lata -ordenó su pequeña presa transformándose en humano-¿quién estaría tan loco como para comerse un conejo verde?

-Pues bestita déjame decirte que en caso de que escasease comida, tú serias nuestra primera opción-

-Ya dejen de parlotear ustedes dos-interrumpió Robin llegando hacia ellos- ¿díganme han averiguado algo en estas tres horas de reconocimiento?

-Lamentablemente no encontré nada, ni un humano ni siquiera un animal -el chico verde comenzó a caminar en círculos- pensé que con la cantidad de habitantes que tomaron como rehén sería un villano con una fortaleza mágica, un castillo enorme lleno de máquinas con lucecitas.

-Yo tampoco he tenido éxito en la búsqueda, sin embargo he hecho un mapa de todo el perímetro-un brazo metálico mostró un plano prolijo-pero nada más.

Robin tocó el puente de su nariz, suspirando cansado. Con tan poca información sobre los peligros del territorio, un enemigo sin aparecer y un camino de regreso destruido, no había duda que estaban en serios problemas. Sin embargo agradecía poder tener a sus amigos en ese momento para enfrentar la situación.

-Es momento de tomar un descanso-masculló tranquilo, trasmitiendo seguridad a sus acompañantes- con el sol oculto a todo momento por la niebla no sabemos la hora precisa del día, pero mi estómago me dice que es hora de comer.

Se dirigieron a la base, una pequeña casa a los alrededores de la ciudad donde habían puesto en resguardo las provisiones, allí ya debían encontrarse las chicas. Y por lo el olor a comida que se percibía en el aire debían estar cocinando algo delicioso. Los muchachos hambrientos apresuraron el paso, rogando mentalmente que no sea Star quien estuviera a cargo del alimento del día.

Al llegar comprobaron con felicitad y sorpresa que ciertamente no era la Tamaraniana quien estaba a cargo de la cocina, pero tampoco era Raven. Ellas estaban sentadas a la mesa.

-¡Heral estas vivo!-

-Bienvenidos a la zona cero chicos -saludó cordialmente mientras servía sobre la improvisada mesa platillos con guisado- tomen asiento, llenen sus estómagos y reúnan fuerzas porque las van a necesitar.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Estuvo delicioso, digo, para algo que no contenga carne –agradeció un titán mientras los demás se relamían aún la deliciosa comida.

-Muchas gracias-

-¿Ya nos puedes contar lo que sucede en este lugar? has estado esquivando el tema durante todo el rato-pidió el chico maravilla untando un trozo de pan en la espesa salsa.

-Muy bien en primer lugar, me gustaría intercambiar algunas palabras con nuestro anfitrión: Noa -pidió el trompetista mirando a la pelirroja directamente-¿porque trajiste a Raven? Creí dejar en claro que quería a ella, a Jericó y a Kole fuera de esto.

La mente de Robin se llenó de curiosidad y preguntas; la de Chico Bestia de celos; Raven irradiaba odio y Cyborg cuidadosamente acercaba la olla de comida hacia él. Pero guardaron silencio por respeto a la inmutable Starfire.

-Eres casi tan listo como Raven. Ella pudo averiguar mi identidad con apenas un par de pistas -Herald quiso hablar pero, la muchacha levantó la mano impidiéndoselo y prosiguió- y digo casi, porque mi compañera al saber de tu desaparición ni siquiera se enfureció conmigo, lloró o se quejó como lo estás haciendo tú. Tomó sus libros y buscó la manera de poder rescatarte. Proteger a tus seres queridos es noble, pero ante todo somos héroes debes recordar nuestras prioridades.

Todos tragaron en seco, la nueva imagen de la joven les daba terror.

-Y por cierto…-

Herald apretó los dientes esperando otra reprimenda. Pero en su lugar una sonrisa resplandeció el rostro de Starfire.

-Este guisado ha sido un verdadero manjar, gracias por la comida amigo mío-

Tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hiso sabía exactamente que palabras decir:

-Los rumores de tu eficacia y liderazgo nato eran ciertos. Siento mi atrevimiento, será un honor estar bajo tus ordenes Noa.

-No tienes que disculparte, debo aclarar además que Robin sigue siendo mi líder en esta misión y ha de estar deseoso por saber tus noticias.

-Muy bien-

La plática se extendió lo suficiente como para adormecer a los jóvenes. Pero supieron así que las personas estaban bajo tierra dormidos en unos extrañas capsulas de líquido rojo aparentemente a salvo. Los animales habían huido y los que no, habían sido capturados por unos pequeños seres con cara de pescado. Pero sobre todo, aún no tenían idea quien era el autor de todo esto.

-Y dime ¿porque no sacaste a lo humanos de aquí?-preguntó Chico Bestia entre bostezos- sería más fácil sin ellos en la zona ya sabes…

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta, veras chico verde, yo ya no tengo poderes. Esa niebla además de estar en el aire que estamos respirando, absorbe todo tipo de energía y señales, así también poderes y habilidades mágicas. Será cuestión de horas para que ustedes pierdan los suyos-

…...

¡_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Lamento si tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero es que ante todo quiero darles calidad sobre cantidad.**_

_**Cambiando de tema… ¿saben si las pulgas tienen orejas? Yo no tengo ni idea, la canción de la pulga y la montaña es una vieja melodía un tanto oxidada de mi infancia :´) que decidí compartirles aunque sea una pequeña estrofa.**_

_**Bueno, gracias por su lectura y por la paciencia. Y ya sabéis…si descubrid que las pulgas tienen orejas no dudeis en avisarme XD**_

_**Connors Kurasay**_


	6. Capitulo 6

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC comics y Cartoon Network._

**Capítulo 6 **

**-**Perderemos nuestros poderes…

**-**Así es-

**-**…-

**-¿**Esa fue la razón por la que no pudiste volver a la base?- indagó el líder en total calma, volteando a mirar a los demás- es bueno saberlo ¿verdad chicos?

**-**…-

**-**Me alegra que lo tomen de esa manera, creí que se enfadarían conmigo-

**-**…-

Nadie dijo nada, sino hasta que Robin cayó desmayado al piso.

-¡Que rayos!-Cyborg corrió hacia él para colocarle miles de artilugios sobre él midiendo su presión sanguínea y nivel de azúcar. Asegurándose de que su líder estuviera vivo- ¡es la segunda vez que pasa esto, deberías avergonzarte!

-¡Nos quedaremos sin poderes! ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió decirnos algo así antes? -Chico Bestia revisaba su aspecto una y otra vez, corriendo de un lugar a otro.

-Esto es el colmo- Raven frustrada apoyó la palma de su mano en su frente- ¿alguna otra cosa que debamos saber?

-Oigan, decidí dejarlo como último tema de conversación, porque sospechaba que se pondrían todos paranoicos y no escucharían nada más –el moreno de capa azul comenzaba a ser acorralado por seres furiosos que solían ser sus amigos.

-¿Paranoico yo?- carcajeó Robin regresando milagrosamente a la vida-¡Titanes sobre el!

El hombre maquina obedeció al instante: lo levantó tomándolo del cuello de su traje y puso un tenedor sobre su cuello.

- Comienza a cantar trompetita ¿de qué lado estas realmente?

-Estoy de su lado sin duda, chicos aún tenemos tiempo sus habilidades no desaparecerán sino hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas aproximadamente -aclaró Herald espantando a un cuervo verde sobre su cabeza- Noa por favor detenlos…

-¿Veinticuatro horas?-repitió Starfire conteniendo un largo bostezo, buscando con la mirada algún lugar donde recostarse-creo que es suficiente tiempo de hacer un buen plan y acabar con esto de una vez.

-Momento- los detuvo el líder- en ese caso las cosas no están tan mal como parecen.

-¡Que dices! Viejo, perderemos nuestros poderes ¿eso no te preocupa?-se fastidió un loro revoloteando a su alrededor.

-En primer lugar, no es culpa de Herald. En segundo, Cyborg y yo no poseemos poderes, por así decirlo la fuente de poder de él es electromecánica y yo soy simplemente alguien talentoso -razonó- Por otra parte Star es extraterrestre, sus habilidades son cualidades de su raza, no un poder. Por lo que no todo está perdido.

-Los únicos perdidos somos Chico Bestia y yo-se molestó la empática tomando asiento y cruzándose de piernas. El líder avergonzado por sus desconsideradas palabras murmuró una disculpa que ella decidió ignorar- muy bien, ¿pensaremos en un plan o arrojaremos a Herald a la niebla?

Los demás miraron indiferentes a su alrededor y permanecieron sin decir nada más durante un largo rato. Debían digerir su actual situación: varados en una isla en la cual nunca anochece o amanece, sin conexión al mundo, con una población tomada, y ahora sin poderes…

-Liberarme me parece una buena idea….-opinó el trompetista aún bajo el agarre del hombre máquina. Pero fue ignorado.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -comenzó a hablar Chico Bestia- sé que no es la opción más valiente pero quiero que tengan en cuenta, que esta misión inicialmente comenzó con seis personas y en cuestión de horas solo quedaran tres en condiciones de dar pelea.

Sintió como las miradas se posaban sobre él molestas y sorprendidas. Su comentario no era algo que pudiesen esperar de alguien como él que siempre junto con Star veían el lado positivo de todo, solo Herald pudo ver las verdaderas intenciones del muchacho.

-¿Abandonar todo? ¿Huir?-se quejó la joven mitad demonio- llegar aquí fue un suplicio ¿y ahora estas analizando la posibilidad de salir corriendo cuanto antes?

Sin embargo él la observo con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-Debemos salir de aquí-volvió a decir.

Un remolino de argumentos en contra y a favor de la opinión se formó entre los titanes, solo Herald aun sujeto a unos cuantos centímetros del nivel del suelo vio la situación con claridad.

Chico bestia no quería huir, no era un cobarde. Lo que inundaba su mente era algo más allá de las complicadas estrategias de lucha y combate que aturdían a sus compañeros: ¿_Cuantos peligros más asecharían en esa isla?¿Sin poderes como podría defender a Raven de algún peligro_

El trompetista lo admiró por ello.

-Y aunque quisiéramos volver- razonó Robin-¿cómo lo haríamos? el único escape esta ahora enterrado bajo tierra custodiado por esos gusanos gigantes

-¿Gusanos gigantes?-

-Si, al ingresar tropezamos con ellos, Herald. ¿No los viste?-se sorprendió la Tamaraniana acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación, en busca de calor entre unas mantas- pensé que estarían rodeando la isla.

-Negativo, solo encontré a los caras de pescado. Ellos custodian toda la superficie e incluso la cámara subterránea al sur donde se encuentran los humanos-

Starfire y Robin se miraron asombrados llegando a la misma conclusión.

-¡La guarida está allí!-gritaron al unísono.

-¿Qué?-

-Esos gusanos no están allí sin razón alguna -explicó el petirrojo de antifaz- ellos custodian algo, por eso nos atacaron. Nuestro villano de turno se encuentra a metros del lugar donde desembarcamos.

-¡Ho no! La nave T esta sin seguro-lloriqueó Cyborg y literalmente arrojó al piso a su prisionero-¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Puede que intente robarnos el combustible o los espejos retrovisores!

-Toma de rehén a todo un país, nos quita la luz del sol, nuestros poderes. Pero tú no te preocupas sino hasta que la nave está en peligro-dijo Raven sarcásticamente- eres tan lógico…

-Pues solo por decir eso serás la encargada oficial de reconstruir el túnel jovencita-contratacó el moreno- toma una pala y empieza a cavar.

-Alto ahí -lo interrumpió Noa- aprovechen para descansar, creo que con siete horas de sueño serán suficiente para recuperar fuerzas y ponernos en marcha, no nos hemos detenido a dormir desde que llegamos…y no…me…gustaría…

Starfire cayó dormida sin terminar la frase. El líder, quien montaría la primera guardia, colocó una manta más sobre ella y cuidó de su sueño.

…..

-Aléjense de mi -pidió irritada Raven a los pequeños acosadores de color violeta y cara de pescado. Bípedos con la estatura similar a un perro y con la increíble capacidad de repetir cada palabra que escuchaban.

-_Aléjense de mí…-_

-Desaparezcan -la muchacha recordaba una situación similar vivida hace mucho tiempo atrás. Bueno al menos ahora no estaba sola.

-_Desaparezcan _-cantaron a coro las criaturas.

-Por favor Rae no seas mala, son adorables -dijo Chico Bestia tomando en sus brazos al extraño ser que la acosaba- creo que llamaré a este pequeñín…Afalato.

-Genial otro acosador en la torre- la joven se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el punto de encuentro, la misma casa donde el trompetista los recibió- yo que tu no tocaría a esa cosa, mejor no fiarse de todo lo que tenga que ver con esta isla.

-Entonces…tienes prohibido acercarte a Herald, él es parte de la isla desde hace días-se burló el muchacho, haciendo enfadar a su amiga. Pero luego una sombra inundó su rostro y la tristeza sus palabras- mantente fuera del peligro no quiero que te pase nada, no sé qué haría sin ti Raven.

La mitad demonio lo miró confundida, sin creer las palabras. Frente de si, tenía al mismo joven guapo y ocasionalmente molesto con el que había aprendido el significado de la amistad y el cariño. Sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, de contarle cuanto lo había extrañado todo este tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Dio un par de pasos acortando la distancia entre los dos…

Garfield estiró su mano para tocar el pálido rostro de la joven…

-¡Booya!-

La voz inconfundible de su amigo los detuvo.

-Maldición-murmuraron ambos tratando de aparentar indiferencia y tomando distancia. El hombre cibernético los recibía a la entrada de la base, interrumpiendo como siempre, lo que hubiese sido un momento perfecto.

-Chicos hay limonada fresca, apresúrense. ¿Porque esas caras de malhumorados?

-Por nada _amigo-_

Al menos la bebida fresca no les venía nada mal. Acababan de reconstruir el mismo túnel por que habían ingresado a la isla, siguiendo el plan al pie de la letra, y estaban exhaustos.

Se dividirían en dos equipos. Equipo uno: Raven, Chico Bestia y Herald. Excavarían el túnel, hasta encontrar la guarida. Su tarea una vez dentro seria despertar a los ciudadanos dormidos en extrañas recamaras de líquido rojo y ponerlos a salvo.

Equipo dos: Star, Robin y Cyborg colocarían bombas en los corredores subterráneos evitando cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento innecesario con el enemigo. Luego, se pondrían al resguardo con los demás y detonarían las bombas.

De esta manera obligarían a salir de su escondite al villano para poder enfrentarlo en la superficie o en cualquier caso acabarían definitivamente con él debido al derrumbe provocado.

-Creo que le agradan chicos-se burló Herald al verlos llegar rodeado de las pequeñas criaturas, mientras armaba las bombas a la sobre la mesa- podrían llevarse uno como mascota cuando todo esto termine.

-¿¡Porque a ti no te persiguen!?-se molestó Cyborg mientras creaba el dispositivo detonador.

-Solían hacerlo apenas llegue aquí, pero creo que ya no soy muy divertido para ellos –

-Oye… ¿serán comestibles?-

-¡Aléjate de Afalato ahora mismo! ¡Carnívoro sin corazón!-

- Mejor no te encariñes con ellos Chico Bestia, ni le pongas nombres extraños -el líder sacudía su pierna izquierda con un pequeñín azulado en ella- Ve y busca más dinamita en los almacenes yo despertare a Star.

La joven descansaba plácidamente afirmada sobre su mochila de viaje, la hora de la siesta había terminado, pero al parecer no fue suficiente descanso para ella.

-Yo me encargo –Cyborg se apresuró a despertarla, Noa debía estar al tanto de toda la misión y esa siesta no ayudaba mucho a su imagen- ¡arriba bella durmiente!

-Lleva dormida más de diez horas -un joven de piel bronceada y cabellos rubios apareció de la nada cargando la caja con explosivos- y luego dicen que el holgazán soy yo.

-¿Chico Bestia?

-¿Si?-contestó el muchacho indiferente a su nuevo aspecto-¿qué sucede?

-Creo que perdiste tus poderes, eres humano -Herald se incorporó de manera veloz- ¿Rachel cómo te encuentras?... ¡Rachel!

La joven no podía escucharlo, observaba atónita el nuevo aspecto de su compañero. Y como sucedió con Cyborg tiempo atrás, el miedo aturdió sus pensamientos impidiéndole reconocer a quien tenía justo en frente de ella.

-Rae…soy yo-susurró el cambiante.

-Cyborg revisa a Raven ahora mismo-ordenó Robin alistándose con prisa- los demás tomen sus cosas. El tiempo se nos acabó.

Pero en moreno permaneció inmóvil con extraterrestre en sus brazos, y habló pausadamente:

-Oye, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que las cosas no estaban tan mal como parecían? Pues…te equivocaste. Starfire no despierta, su estado es lo más cercano a un coma.

No supo cómo, pero en tan solo segundos su vida perdió sentido. No pudo decir o hacer algo, a su alrededor su equipo tomaba las bombas, el detonador a toda carrera y gritaban cosas que no llegaban a sus oídos. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, el corazón le dolía, la garganta se le secó.

Todo era su culpa, nunca debió abandonarla, acceder a separar el equipo o haberla llevado a aquella isla maldita…

-¡Despierta Robin! –la contundente voz de Raven en su cabeza lo obligó a volver a la realidad ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inverso en sus pensamientos? No lo supo con exactitud, cuando salió de su transe solo quedaban Cyborg y él.

-Starfire…-

-Esta inconsciente, su fuente de poder es el sol. Y niebla lo cubre todo-explicó su amigo mientras lo arrastraba por uno de los pasadizos del túnel reconstruido- Debemos colocar las bombas.

-No, no pueden separarme de ella. ¡Yo debo protegerla!-Robin intento soltarse de los fuertes brazos que lo halaban hacia la oscuridad-¡es una orden!

-Escucha idiota, ahora somos tu y yo. El grupo uno cuidara de ella -sin embargo el joven aún forcejeaba furioso intentando zafarse- ¡al menos de que le demos su merecido al maldito que ocasionó toda esta locura, ella morirá!

Finalmente se tranquilizó. Tomó su mochila en silencio y emprendió el viaje. El vacío que antes había llenado su corazón había desaparecido, pero no era cordura lo que lo había colmado, sino una insaciable sed de venganza.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**¡Saludos gente!**

**Ya sé lo que están pensando: ¡**_**Te tardaste siglos en actualizar! ¡Muere Connor!**_

**Mis disculpas.**

**¿Sabían que la fuente de poder de Starfire es el sol? Vaya, esa niela es un verdadero dolor de cabeza XD**

**Gracias por su lectura y paciencia, nos leemos pronto.**

**Connor Kurasay**


End file.
